


Komm zurück zu mir

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Gedächtnisverlust, Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Bleib liegen, ich hol dir die Decke“, rief ich ihm nach, doch er winkte ab und war schon unterwegs.Dann hörte ich ihn niesen. Es folgte ein Schrei und Gepolter.Erschrocken ließ ich die Salatschüssel fallen und stürzte zur Treppe um mitzubekommen, wie Gabrieldie restlichen Stufen der Treppe herunterkugelte.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Endlich ein freies Wochenende“, grinste Gabriel und ließ sich der Länge nach auf die Couch plumpsen.

„Du hast es dir verdient“, schnurrte ich und legte mich auf seine Brust.

Er streichelte mir sanft durch meine Haare und nickte.

„Worauf hast du Lust?“, fragte ich und sah auf in seine Augen.

„Ganz ehrlich?“, seufzte er und schloss die Augen, „nichts, nur liegen, ich denke ich werde krank, mein Hals tut weh.“

Mitfühlend legte ich meine Hand auf seine Stirn und Wange und er war wirklich ziemlich warm.

„Was brauchst du? Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?“

„Ich brauche nur dich“, schmunzelte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Nur dich und viele viele Streicheleinheiten.“

 

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten wir mit Kuscheln und ich kümmerte mich liebevoll um meinen Mann.

„Ich hol mir schnell eine Decke von oben“, sagte er zu mir, als ich in der Küche stand und das Abendessen zubereitete.

„Bleib liegen, ich hol sie dir“, rief ich ihm nach, doch er winkte ab und war schon unterwegs.

Dann hörte ich ihn niesen. Es folgte ein Schrei und Gepolter.

Erschrocken ließ ich die Salatschüssel fallen und stürzte zur Treppe um mitzubekommen, wie Gabriel die restlichen Stufen der Treppe herunterkugelte.

„Um Gottes Willen!“, rief ich und kniete mich zu ihm.

„Verdammt, das tut weh“, stöhnte er und umklammerte seinen Knöchel.

„Gabe, alles ok?“, fragte ich entsetzt und starrte in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Nach dem ersten Schock half ich ihm auf, er zog scharf die Luft ein und humpelte zur Couch.

„Geht schon, Glück im Unglück“, murmelte mein Mann, „bin auf die Decke gestiegen und ausgerutscht.“

„Jag mir ja nicht mal so einen Schreck ein“, seufzte ich und er grinste mich an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das bringt mich nicht um, aber wir sollten die Treppe polstern“, scherzte er.

 

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte ich als wir im Bett lagen.

Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte er sich einmal übergeben und ich fühlte mich so hilflos.

„Keine Ahnung, ein wenig schwindelig. Das wird schon wieder, ich bin ja nicht aus Zucker“ sagte er und umarmte mich, „ich hab ja meine sexy Krankenschwester, du wirst mich schon wieder aufpäppeln.“

Gabriel versuchte mich zu beruhigen und die Situation herunterzuspielen, aber ich wusste genau wie mies es ihm ging.

„Ich liebe dich, Romeo“, schmunzelte ich und wollte ihn küssen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, aber das lassen wir lieber, Bazillenübertragung, ich will dich nicht auch noch anstecken“, schniefte er und drückte mich sanft aber bestimmt weg.

In Gedanken plante ich für den nächsten Tag ein schönes langes, heißes Bad und ein Ich-mach-dich-schnell-wieder-gesund-Programm und schlief in seinen Armen ein.

 

_‚Wie friedlich er schläft‘_

Schmunzelnd sah ich meinen Mann kurz an, bevor ich mich einen Stock tiefer schlich um uns ein kleines Frühstück zuzubereiten.

Mit zwei Tassen frischen heißen Kaffee und Brote mit Marmelade und Honig machte ich mich leise wieder auf ins Schlafzimmer.

„Guten Morgen mein Liebling, ich hab hier was zur Stärkung“, sagte ich und stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch.

Da ich keine Reaktion bekam, setzte ich mich zu ihm auf das Bett.

„Gabriel, aufwachen“, flüsterte ich und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn aber er bewegte sich nicht.

„Gabe?“, fragte ich und schüttelte ihn leicht.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen und ich hatte am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut.

„Gabriel!“, schrie ich und die Panik überkam mich. Er bewegte sich nicht und die Augen blieben geschlossen.

Ich fühlte seinen Puls und seine Stirn. Er war heiß aber er atmete gleichmäßig.

_‚Was? …‘_

Die nächsten Minuten versuchte ich alles um ihn wachzubekommen.

Ich schüttelte ihn, flehte ihn an, schrie ihn an. Keine Reaktion. Hals über Kopf rannte ich die Treppe hinunter und wählte den Notruf.

„Ich …“, stammelte ich ins Telefon.

„Atmen Sie ruhig durch, um was für einen Notfall handelt es sich?“, fragte die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Mein Mann bewegt sich nicht mehr“, murmelte ich und ein dicker Kloß formte sich in meinem Hals.

Nachdem ich mich wieder etwas im Griff hatte, gab ich ihr die Adresse durch.

Dann warf ich mein Handy weg und stürzte wieder nach oben.

„Das ist doch alles ein Albtraum“, sagte ich und setzte mich wieder zu Gabriel ans Bett.

 _‚Gleich macht er die Augen auf und sagt: Reingelegt …_ _dann werde ich eine Woche nicht mit ihm reden, aber Hauptsache er ist in Ordnung.‘_

Wunschdenken. Er bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter.

Mir war bewusst, dass ich hinunter gehen sollte, um den Rettungsleuten aufzumachen, aber meine Füße wollten sich nicht in Bewegung setzen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, mein Liebling“, murmelte ich und drückte seine Hand.

Die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus dauerte ewig und ich hielt die ganze Zeit seine Hand.

 

„Sie können nicht mit hinein“, sagte der Arzt zu mir, als Gabriel in die Notaufnahme geschoben wurde und die ersten Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach draußen, „erzählen Sie mir was passiert ist.“

„Ich weiß es nicht, er sagte dass er wahrscheinlich krank wird, hatte ein wenig Fieber und Halsweh und er hat sich einmal erbrochen … gestern Abend war noch alles in Ordnung und heute Morgen ist er nicht mehr aufgewacht“, schluchzte ich und der Arzt legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Hat er sich verletzt?“, fragte er weiter und ich stockte einen Moment.

„Ja, er ist gestern die Treppe heruntergefallen aber er sagte, dass es ihm gut ginge.“

„Danke erst einmal, ich komme wieder“, sagte er und verschwand durch die Tür.

Mir war schlecht, mir war heiß, ich hatte eiskalte Finger, ich bekam zu wenig Luft und es drehte sich alles. 

Nach einer endlosen halben Stunde des Wartens, des Bangens und des Zitterns kam der Arzt auf mich zu.

„Ihr Mann hat bei dem Sturz ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erlitten und sich den Knöchel verrenkt, er befindet sich im Koma aber die Vitalwerte sind alle im Normalbereich. 

Des Weiteren hat er sich einen grippalen Infekt zugezogen, und wir gehen davon aus, dass das eine Schutzreaktion seines Körpers ist, und der Grund warum er jetzt im Koma liegt.“

„Wie lange?“, fragte ich, als diese Worte mein Gehirn erreicht hatten.

„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen, es kann ein paar Stunden dauern, es kann aber auch mehrere Wochen dauern, es ist zu früh, um das festzustellen. Wir müssen weitere Tests machen.“

Meine Füße gaben nach und ich musste mich setzen.

Ich stützte meine Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Alles war in einem Nebel und es pochte nur ein Wort in meinem Kopf. Koma

„Es tut mir leid, Ihnen im Moment keine positiveren Nachrichten zu übermitteln, es dauert seine Zeit“, sagte er leise und drückte meine Schulter kurz, „sollen wir jemanden benachrichtigen?“

„Das mach ich schon, danke … darf ich zu ihm?“, stammelte ich und sah zu ihm auf. „Natürlich“, antwortete er und nach einem aufmunternden ‚ich bin immer für Sie erreichbar‘, ging er seines Weges.

Ich verharrte einen Moment lang an der Tür und atmete tief durch. Dann betrat ich den Raum und blieb stehen.

„Rufen Sie mich, wenn etwas ist“, lächelte die Schwester bevor sie an mir vorbei ging und ich nickte.

Dann nahm ich mir einen Stuhl und schob ihn an die Seite des Bettes, setzte mich und nahm seine Hand in meine.

„Gabriel“, sagte ich leise und spürte die aufsteigenden Tränen die sich ihren Weg bahnten.

_‚Kannst du mich hören? Träumst du?‘_

Schon oft hatte ich Berichte über Menschen im Koma gelesen und gehört aber nie eine genaue Antwort herausgefunden.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, zumindest glaube ich fest daran“, flüsterte ich und drückte leicht seine Hand, starrte darauf und seufzte. Was hatte ich erwartet? Dass er zurückdrückt?

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst mir keinen Schreck mehr einjagen?“, lächelte ich, jedenfalls versuchte ich zu lächeln.

„Mach bitte deine Augen wieder auf, du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen, ich brauche dich!“

Die Tränen begannen zu fließen und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Er braucht jetzt etwas Ruhe, Sie können später wiederkommen“, sagte die Schwester und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie wiedergekommen war.

_‚Ruhe? Er hat doch Ruhe, er schläft‘_

„Ich komme bald wieder.“

Schweren Herzens küsste ich seine Hand und ließ ihn los. Nachdem ich die Türe geschlossen hatte lehnte ich mich dagegen und schloss die Augen.

_‚Reiß dich zusammen, du musst ein paar Anrufe machen‘_

Ich nahm mein Handy in die Hand und wollte bereits wählen, da blieb mein Blick an einem Verbotsschild hängen.

Langsamen Schrittes und mit zugeschnürtem Herzen ging ich nach draußen.

Zuerst rief ich seine Mutter an und ich konnte am Telefon ihre Besorgnis spüren. Sie versprach, sich mit ihrem Mann sobald wie möglich auf den Weg zu machen.

Der nächste Anruf galt dem Paten persönlich. Robert war tief bestürzt und stellte mich natürlich frei, solange ich wollte.

Dann rief ich Chuck an. „Hey, schön von dir zu hören“, rief er aufgeregt, wie Chuck nun mal ist, ins Telefon, „alles klar bei euch?“

Wäre das vor drei Tagen passiert, wäre er wenigstens hier, aber er musste ja zu irgendeiner scheiß Tagung.

_‚Verdammt Chuck!‘_

Hatte ich mich bei den letzten zwei Gesprächen noch einigermaßen im Griff, brach die Verzweiflung nun mit voller Wucht über mich herein.

Mit bebenden Lippen drückte ich das Handy kurz an meinen Körper, bevor ich zu sprechen begann.

„Es … es ist etwas passiert. Ich bin im Krankenhaus“, murmelte ich.

„Was … warte kurz ich gehe ein paar Schritte“, antwortete er.

Nach einigen endlosen Sekunden hörte ich seine Stimme wieder.

Ich erzählte ihm unter Schluchzen was passiert war und er versuchte mich einigermaßen zu trösten.

„Ich werde den nächsten Flieger nehmen, ich bin bald da, halte durch. Bitte mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, es wird alles gut, Gabriel ist stark“, sagte er noch bevor ich auflegte und wimmernd auf dem Steinboden zusammenbrach. Das konnte doch alles nicht real sein.

_‚Was wenn …?‘_

Innerlich gab ich mir eine Ohrfeige, überhaupt an so etwas zu denken.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte mich eine ältere Dame und ich nickte.

 

Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte und einige Schritte im Park gemacht hatte, ging ich wieder auf die Intensivstation.  

Da Gabriels Gesundheitszustand, abgesehen vom Koma, momentan nicht in Topform war, musste ich durch eine Schleuse und bekam einen halbwegs sterilen türkisgrünen Schutzkittel.

„Ja, ich weiß, eine sexy Krankenschwester sieht anders aus.“

Schmunzelnd setzte ich mich wieder zu ihm an das Bett, nahm seine Hand und sah mich um.

„Wahnsinn, hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Steckdosen in dem kleinen Raum sind? Dir fehlt es hier an nichts, deine Körperfunktionen werden genauestens überwacht. Allerdings würdest du ausflippen, wenn du sehen würdest, dass sie dir einen Blasenkatheter und eine Magensonde gelegt haben.

Das alleine ist doch schon Grund genug, wieder aufzuwachen. Aber wenigstens atmest du selbstständig. Auf der einen Seite ist es nicht schlecht, dass du ruhig bist und mir nicht immer dreinredest. Aber auf der anderen Seite vermisse ich deine Stimme, ich vermisse dich.

Du bist zu dem geworden, von dem ich niemals geglaubt habe es zu finden, oder es zu verdienen. Du gibst mir Kraft und Mut, ohne dich zerbreche ich. Du bist der Halt in meinem Leben. Gabriel, lass mich bitte nicht alleine!“

Die Tränen begannen wieder zu laufen und tropften von meinem Kinn.

„Bitte komm zurück zu mir. Ich kann nicht ohne dich!“

Nach und nach beruhigte ich mich wieder. Aus dem Schluchzen wurde ein leises Wimmern, bis ich nur noch das Piepsen seines Herzschlages am Monitor hörte.

Die Schwester kam wieder und hängte einen neue Infusion an.

„Medikamente gegen die Grippe“, lächelte sie als ich sie fragend anschaute, „wollen Sie sich nicht ein bisschen ausruhen? Wir informieren Sie, wenn es etwas Neues gibt“,

„Ich will hier sein, wenn mein Mann aufwacht“, antwortete ich kopfschüttelnd und sah wieder zu Gabriel.

„Er braucht ein wenig Ruhe und Sie auch, gönnen Sie sich beiden ein paar Stunden.“

„Bis morgen, ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

 

 _‚Es ist deine Schuld. Es ist deine Schuld wenn er stirbt‘_ , meldete sich der Teufel auf meiner Schulter und mir wurde heiß und kalt. _‚Er hat sich erbrochen, du hättest sofort mit ihm ins Krankenhaus fahren müssen!‘ ‚Nicht jeder fährt bei einer Grippe sofort ins Krankenhaus‘_ , mischte sich der Engel ein.

 _‚Er ist die Treppe heruntergefallen, das schreit doch schon nach Gehirnerschütterung!‘,_ rief der Teufel. _‚Hör auf, Selbstvorwürfe bringen jetzt überhaupt nichts, du wusstest es nicht und er wird nicht sterben‘_ , machte mir der Engel Hoffnung.

 

„Wo bist du?“, rief Cas aufgelöst, als ich mein Handy ans Ohr hielt, nachdem ich abgehoben hatte.

„Auf dem Weg nach Hause.“

„Bis gleich“, murmelte er und legte auf.

Als ich die Auffahrt hinaufging stürmte er mir entgegen und nahm mich in eine feste Umarmung.  

Dean war auch dabei und die Tränen begannen wieder zu laufen.

„Robert hat es uns gesagt. Er meinte, du brauchst ein wenig seelische Unterstützung.“

„Danke, dass ihr da seid“, schluchzte ich und schloss mit zitternden Händen die Türe auf.

„Wir werden ihn morgen gleich besuchen“, sagte Cas und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr seid keine Angehörigen, sie werden euch nicht zu ihm lassen“, murmelte ich, „erst wenn sein Immunsystem wieder in Ordnung ist und er auf die normale Station verlegt wird.“

„Wann wird das sein?“, fragte Dean und seufzend machte ich uns Kaffee.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht in ein paar Tagen.“

 

„Versprich mir dass du ein paar Stunden schläfst“, schmunzelte Cas und küsste mich auf die Stirn bevor beide in die Nacht verschwanden.

Als ich an der Treppe stand und nach oben sah, sah ich Gabriel vor mir.  

„Honey, komm endlich, ich bin einsam hier oben“, lachte er und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

So schnell wie ich konnte stürmte ich die Treppe hinauf und stand in einem dunklen Zimmer.

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich“, flüsterte ich und der Schmerz der mein Herz zuschnürte, nahm mir beinahe die Luft zum Atmen.

Das Frühstückstablett stand noch da und ich nahm es in beide Hände.

„Haben wir nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Wurde unsere Liebe nicht schon oft genug auf die Probe gestellt? Mussten wir uns nicht schon oft genug trennen?“, schrie ich verzweifelt in die Dunkelheit und schmiss das Tablett auf den Boden. Scherben vermischten sich mit kaltem Kaffee und den klebrigen Broten. Dann sank ich auf die Knie und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

„Nein“, sagte ich, nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte und stand auf um mir Putzsachen zu holen.

Am Traualtar hatte ich Gabriel versprochen, immer für ihn da zu sein. Egal was kommen würde.

 _‚So leicht gebe ich dich nicht auf, so leicht werde ich nicht verzweifeln._ _Ich werde dir beweisen, dass du dich auf mich verlassen kannst, wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?‘_


	2. Chapter 2

Mit einigen Büchern im Gepäck machte ich mich am nächsten Tag wieder auf ins Krankenhaus.

Gabriel wachte auch an diesem Tag nicht auf, aber es ging ihm schon etwas besser.

„Wenn er so weiterkämpft, kann er bald auf die normale Station“, schmunzelte der Arzt und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben.

„Hörst du? Dann können dich auch mehr Leute besuchen kommen“, seufzte ich erleichtert und drückte seine Hand.

Am dritten Tage war von meinen Vorsätzen nicht mehr viel übrig.

Ich war wieder am Verzweifeln und das Schwere daran war, ich durfte und wollte Gabriel nicht zeigen, wie dreckig es mir wirklich ging. Die Stunden die ich geschlafen hatte, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen.

In der Nacht schreckte ich immer wieder aus meinem Dämmerschlaf auf und wenn ich nach einer kurzen Orientierungslosigkeit auf die Bettseite neben mir griff wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass ein Teil fehlte. Ein wichtiger Teil von meinem Leben, ein wichtiger Teil von mir.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit mir“, sagte der Arzt und bat mich ihm zu folgen.

Wo war die Wärme in seiner Stimme geblieben? Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

 

„Ist etwas mit meinem Mann? Geht es ihm schlechter?“, fragte ich in Panik.

„Es geht nicht um Ihren Mann, ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie“, sagte er und deutete mir ich solle mich auf den Stuhl setzen.

„Mir geht es gut“, seufzte ich erleichtert und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das letzte was Ihr Mann gebrauchen kann ist, dass Sie zusammenklappen, wie viele Stunden haben Sie in den letzten drei Tagen geschlafen?“, fragte er und leuchtete mir mit der Spaltlampe in die Augen.

„Nicht viel“, antwortete ich und schluckte.

„Essen?“, wollte er wissen.

„Kein Appetit“, murmelte ich schulterzuckend.

„Ich könnte Ihnen ein Sedativum verschreiben“, sagte er, „Sie tun Ihrem Körper nichts Gutes.“

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und der Arzt seufzte.

„Vorschlag. Ich werde mich mit meinem Oberarzt beraten und sie für ein paar Tage hier einweisen“, sagte er und ich hob die Augenbrauen, wusste mit dieser Aussage nichts anzufangen.

„Da Sie ohnehin kaum von Ihrem Mann wegzubekommen sind, werde ich Ihnen ein Bett auf der Krankenstation besorgen und dafür sorgen, dass Sie drei Mahlzeiten am Tag bekommen“, schmunzelte er.

„Ehrlich?“, fragte ich und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Dafür müssen Sie mir versprechen zu schlafen und zu essen“, lächelte er.

„Alles. Ich danke Ihnen“, antwortete ich unter Tränen und wollte ihn umarmen, entschied mich aber im letzten Moment dafür ihm nur die Hand zu schütteln.

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, sie waren alle hier so lieb und freundlich und vor allen Dingen einfühlsam. Alleine zu schlafen war das Schlimmste für mich in dieser Situation. Ich wusste natürlich, dass ich jederzeit zu den anderen konnte und wir standen auch in ständigem Kontakt, aber ich verbrachte ohnehin die meiste Zeit im Krankenhaus.

 _‚Eine Torte als Dank wird zu wenig sein‘_ , dachte ich und schmunzelte.

Mein Herz war ein wenig leichter und ich machte mich wieder auf den Weg zu Gabriel.

 

Ich sah Chuck schon von weitem und das Wasser stand mir wieder in den Augen.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus, wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?“, fragte mich Chuck erschrocken und ich brach erneut in Tränen aus. Ich klammerte mich an ihn und schluchzte ununterbrochen.

„Shhh“, murmelte er und streichelte mir über den Rücken, „es wird alles wieder gut.“

„Schlafen kann ich am Friedhof“, lachte ich unter Tränen, „danke, dass du da bist.“

„Gabe ist wie mein Bruder“, seufzte er und starrte durch das Fenster der Intensivstation, „es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte. Was ist passiert? Erzähl mir alles.“

Chuck nahm meine Hand in seine und wir setzten uns auf die zwei kleinen Stühle.

„Es ist alles so unwirklich“, schluchzte ich und atmete einige Male tief durch um mich selber einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Nachdem ich ihm alles erzählt und wir mit einem Arzt geredet und ihn gebeten hatten, dass Chuck mit in das Krankenzimmer durfte, standen wir beide am Bett von Gabriel.

„Glaubst du er hört uns?“, fragte mich Chuck.

„Ich bin mir sicher“, sagte ich und lächelte.

„Gott Gabe, ich muss dir so viel erzählen“, fing er an und redete und redete.

Wir lachten gemeinsam und für einen Moment vergaß ich meine Traurigkeit.

Chuck war so eine Frohnatur und nie schlecht drauf. Das bewunderte ich so an ihm und es machte mich so glücklich und stolz, zu seinen Freunden gehören zu dürfen.

 

„Kann ich … helfen?“, fragte ich die Schwester am nächsten Tag, als sie mich rausschicken wollte, um Gabriel zu waschen und die Bettwäsche zu wechseln.

„Natürlich, gerne.“

Die Schwester, Betty, war ungefähr in meinem Alter und wir kamen uns auf freundschaftlicher Ebene etwas näher. Ich erzählte ihr von unserem Kennenlernen, von den Conventions und sie kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

„Gut, dass er nicht dagegenredet“, lachte ich und sah Gabriel an.

„Magst du ihn rasieren?“, fragte mich Betty.

„Letztes Mal habe ich ihn geschnitten“, schmunzelte ich, „mach du das lieber, ich will nicht schuld sein, wenn er aufwacht und sein schönes Gesicht ist entstellt.“

 

„Ich habe eine gute, und eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie“, sagte mir der behandelnde Arzt am nächsten Tag.

„Die schlechte zuerst“, seufzte ich und setzte mich auf den Stuhl.

Da ich ein Pessimist bin gehe ich immer vom Schlimmsten aus.

„Wir brauchen leider ihr Bett, Sie werden entlassen“, sagte er und ich nickte.

„Ist in Ordnung, ich fühle mich besser, danke dafür“, schmunzelte ich.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, ihr Mann wird morgen verlegt, das Immunsystem ist wieder völlig in Ordnung“, lächelte er und jetzt wäre ich ihm wirklich gerne um den Hals gefallen.

„Das sind tolle Neuigkeiten, ich danke Ihnen“, sagte ich mit Tränen in den Augen, „danke für alles.“

„Hey Gabriel“, sagte ich eine halbe Stunde später und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen, „morgen wirst du verlegt, ich habe alle angerufen, alle die sich seit Tagen Sorgen um dich machen und sie werden dich besuchen kommen, jetzt ist es an dir, es wäre schön, wenn sie dir in die Augen schauen könnten. Mach bitte deine wunderschönen Augen auf.“

Ich legte mich zu ihm auf das Bett, so gut es eben ging, und streichelte durch seine Haare. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl ihn wieder zu spüren.

„Ich liebe dich, du bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist. Wir haben so viel durchgemacht in den letzten drei Jahren. Es hat uns nur noch stärker gemacht. Das überstehen wir auch, ich weiß es, weil ich an uns glaube“, flüsterte ich.

Ich legte meine Hand auf sein Herz und küsste seinen Hals.

„Ich könnte jetzt mit dir machen, was ich wollen würde und du würdest dich nicht wehren können“, murmelte ich und streichelte über seine Brust.

Meine Hand wanderte tiefer und ich knabberte leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Ich würde alles machen, damit du wieder zu mir zurückkommst“, hauchte ich in sein Ohr und ich strich leicht über seinen Unterkörper.

 _‚Eva, was machst du da. Patientenbelästigung‘_ , schalt ich mich und schmunzelte leicht.

Das Piepsen des Monitors verriet mir dass sich sein Herzschlag um zwei Takte erhöht hatte und ich richtete mich etwas auf um in sein Gesicht zu schauen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst, und spürst. Wach auf mein Engel“, sagte ich und auch mein Herz schlug schneller, „bitte Gabriel, bitte komm zurück zu mir!“

Nach endlosen Minuten des Hoffens legte ich seufzend den Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte noch wie Betty zur Türe hereinkam und uns eine ‚gute Nacht‘ wünschte.

Ich schlief in dieser Nacht. Ich träumte von meinem Mann. Träumte davon, dass er die Augen aufmachte und mich in die Arme schloss. Träumte davon, dass alles wieder so war wie vorher.

„Fuck“, stöhnte ich und richtete mich halb auf. Das war keine gute Schlafposition.

Ich verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und mein Herz setzte kurz aus.

„Gabriel?“, sagte ich leise, als mich zwei goldene Augen anstarrten und sofort drückte ich den Alarmknopf, „großer Gott, du bist wach!“

_‚Hast du das Sprechen verlernt, sag etwas!‘_

„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte er überrascht und starrte mich nur an.

 

„Ich bin es Eva“, schmunzelte ich und er zog die Stirn in Falten.

_‚Verarsch mich nicht, du Schauspieler!‘_

Aber ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus und eine innere Stimme sagte mir,  dass das nicht gespielt war.

„Ich kenne Sie nicht“, antwortete Gabe kopfschüttelnd.

„Deine Frau?“, erwiderte ich und deutete auf unsere Ringe.

„Sie sind nicht meine Frau“, murmelte er und in diesem Moment kamen der Arzt und zwei Schwestern herein.

Ich stieg vom Bett und jetzt war ich es, die ihn anstarrte.

„Mr. ****?“, fragte der Arzt und leuchtete mit der Spaltlampe in seine Augen, „wissen Sie was passiert ist?“

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück, denn mein Herz verkrampfte sich gerade schmerzhaft.

„Was ist das letzte woran Sie sich erinnern?“, sagte er und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ich war mit meiner Frau und meinen Söhnen bei Bobby Singer zum Grillen. Es war mein Geburtstag“, antwortete Gabriel.

„Wie alt sind Sie?“, fragte der Arzt.

„44“, antwortete Gabriel.

„Wir werden Sie dann gründlich durchchecke, ruhen Sie sich aus“, lächelte der Arzt und nickte mir zu.

Ich folgte ihm hinaus und versuchte den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hat, runterzuschlucken.

„Ihr Mann leidet unter Amnesie, ihm fehlen die vergangenen dreieinhalb Jahre. Es tut mir leid“, seufzte er und ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Kommt …“, murmelte ich und räusperte mich, „kommt die Erinnerung zurück?“

„Es ist zu früh, um das zu sagen“, antwortete er und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, „es ist jetzt wichtig, ihn zu nichts zu drängen, ich weiß es ist schwer, aber Sie müssen ihm die Zeit geben. Haben Sie jemanden, mit dem Sie reden können? Es ist wichtig für Sie, dass Sie jetzt nicht alleine sind.“

Ich nickte und schluckte die Tränen hinunter.

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich wollte einerseits wieder zurück zu Gabriel, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte ich so schnell wie möglich weg.

Ich ging Richtung Ausgang und machte einen Abstecher in die Trafik. Dann setzte ich mich im Park auf eine Bank und zündete mir eine Zigarette an.

Mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, aber es kam kein klarer Gedanke zusammen.

 

Auf dem Heimweg kam ich bei der Kirche vorbei, in der wir geheiratet hatten.

Ich war nie ein wirklich religiöser Mensch, und darum kam es mir auch ein klein wenig heuchlerisch vor, aber dennoch ging ich hinein und zündete eine Kerze an.

Dann setzte ich mich in eine Bank und starrte auf das Altarbild.

„Mrs. ****?“, fragte eine Stimme und riss mich aus den Gedanken.

„Pater“, lächelte ich und gab ihm die Hand, „Sie erinnern sich an mich?“

„Wie könnte ich eine meiner schönsten Hochzeiten vergessen?“, schmunzelte er, „wie geht es Ihnen?“

Mit Tränen in den Augen erzählte ich ihm alles.

„Was habe ich bloß verbrochen, dass er mich so straft?“, murmelte ich.

„Sehen Sie es nicht als Strafe, sehen Sie es als Aufgabe“, sagte er und drückte meine Hand, „Sie sind füreinander bestimmt, das habe ich gesehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es beide schaffen werden.“

Die tröstenden Worte des Pfarrers machten mir tatsächlich wieder neuen Mut.

_‚Wie, weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich werde Gabriel nicht aufgeben, er ist mein Leben‘_

„Oh mein Gott, du siehst beschissen aus“, grüßte mich Luzifer als ich beim Set ankam.

„Charmant wie immer“, lächelte ich als er mich in eine feste Umarmung nahm.

„Wie ist der Stand der Dinge?“, fragte Sam, der mit einem Kaffee zur Tür hereinkam.

„Warten wir auf die anderen“, sagte ich und holte mir auch einen Kaffee.

Nach einer halben Stunde im Aufenthaltsraum kamen auch die übrigen vom Cast.

„Es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht“, sagte ich und atmete tief durch.

„Die gute zuerst“, lächelte Cas.

„Gabriel ist aufgewacht und liegt auf der Station. Ihr könnt ihn jederzeit besuchen“, antwortete ich.

Allgemeiner Applaus und Geschreie.

„Und die schlechte?“, fragte Robert und ich schluckte.

„Er hat die letzten dreieinhalb Jahre vergessen. Er erkennt mich nicht“, erwiderte ich mit bebenden Lippen.

„Das kann nicht sein“, sagte Mary geschockt und umarmte mich.

Ich klammerte mich an sie wie ein Ertrinkender und schluchzte hemmungslos.

Keiner wusste so wirklich was er sagen sollte, es gibt in so einer Situation auch keine Worte. Als ich mich nach einigen Minuten wieder gefangen hatte setzten wir uns alle an den Tisch.

„Wir werden ihn mit den drei letzten Jahren bombardieren“, sagte Dean und die anderen stimmten zu aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Arzt meint, wir sollen ihm Zeit geben und langsam machen, wir wissen nicht wie sein Körper darauf reagiert, wenn er mit so vielen Emotionen auf einmal überschüttet wird.

Gut, ich sollte nach Hause gehen, ich brauche dringend eine Dusche“, schmunzelte ich.

„Du kannst doch auch hier schlafen, im Trailer, in unserer Nähe“, erwiderte Sam.

„Der Schlüssel liegt daheim“, seufzte ich.

„Du solltest heute nicht alleine sein“, sagte Cas und umarmte mich, „komm mit zu mir.“

Ich nickte. Ich war zu müde und froh dass ich nicht alleine in das leere Haus musste.

„Cas“, flüsterte ich, als ich im Bett lag und er auf der Couch.

„Hm?“, antwortete er und als ich nichts sagte kam er zu mir ins Bett, „wir schaffen das schon“, er drückte mich an seine Brust und streichelte mir durchs Haar.

„Und wenn er sagt, ‚jetzt kann ich ein neues Leben beginnen, ich will dich nicht mehr‘?“, schluchzte ich.

„Nein, weil er nicht weiß, was er vermissen würde“, erwiderte Cas und hielt mich fest, „du bist eine starke, selbstbewusste Frau, lass dich bitte jetzt nicht hängen.“

„Aber wenn ...“, flüsterte ich.

„Es gibt kein ‚aber‘, denk nicht einmal an so einen Mist!“, unterbrach er mich, „und versuche jetzt ein wenig zu schlafen.“

Seufzend schloss ich schloss die Augen und er wischte meine Tränen von meinen Wangen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich hol dich gegen Mittag ab“, rief mir Crowley nach, als ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Er hatte heute nicht viel zu arbeiten und ich war froh, dass er mich ins Krankenhaus begleiten wollte. Ich hatte Angst zu Gabriel zu gehen, aber ich wollte ihn sehen, auch wenn ich nur still daneben sitzen sollte.

 

„Bereit?“, fragte Crowley als er an die Türe klopfte und ich atmete tief durch.

„Ja?“, kam es von drinnen und wir gingen ins Zimmer.

Gabriel hatte ein Einzelzimmer, alle Schläuche waren weg und er sah gut aus.

„Hey Crowley, hey … Eva … richtig?“, schmunzelte er und ich nickte.

Ich kam mir wieder vor wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung auf der Weihnachtsfeier. So nervös wie ein Teenager und ich traute mich kaum ihn anzusehen.

Wir schoben zwei Stühle zu seinem Bett und setzten uns.

„Du hast uns ja einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt“, grinste er und klopfte Gabe auf die Schulter, „wie gut, dass du so eine geistesgegenwärtige Frau hast.“

Crowley zwinkerte mir zu und ich sah meinen Mann an der nervös mit seinem Ehering spielte.

Nach einer halben Stunde klingelte sein Handy.

„Ich muss weg, tut mir leid, aber ich komme wieder, versprochen“, sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Soll … möchtest du, dass ich auch gehe?“, fragte ich unsicher und schluckte.

„Ich …“

Nickend stand ich auf, stellte den Stuhl zurück und hielt den Atem an als ich Richtung Tür ging, aus Angst er würde mein Schluchzen hören.

„Es tut mir leid“, rief er mir noch nach, als ich zur Türe hinausstürmte.

„Hey Cinderella … nicht doch“, sagte Crowley mitfühlend, als ich ihm in die Arme lief und losweinte, „komm, wir gehen wieder zu den anderen.“

 

Mit Dean und Mary machte ich mich am Tag darauf wieder auf um Gabriel zu sehen.

„Ich kann nicht“, murmelte ich plötzlich und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Die Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht und schluchzend sank ich im Flur auf den Boden.

„Eva!“, rief Dean erschrocken und rannte zu mir.

„Ich ... es …“, wimmerte ich und fing an zu hyperventilieren.

Mein Herz verkrampfte sich so schmerzhaft, dass ich keine ich Luft mehr bekam.

„Hier“, sagte Mary und reichte mir eine Papiertüte, „tief ein und ausatmen.“

Sie setzte sich neben mich und rieb Kreise auf meinen Rücken. Dean kniete sich auf die andere Seite und nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Ich kann das nicht … ich schaffe das nicht“, murmelte ich immer wieder.

„Gib euch Zeit.“

Mary versuchte mich zu beruhigen, drückte meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und streichelte über meine Haare.

„Ich weiß dass es schwer ist, aber du bist stark Eva.“

„Vielleicht ist es besser …“

„Nein, ist es nicht“, antwortete Dean und legte seinen Daumen unter mein Kinn, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen musste, „ist es nicht, es dauert seine Zeit, vertrau mir. Du darfst euch nicht so einfach aufgeben. Ihr seid füreinander bestimmt, du gehörst zu unserer Familie und wir kämpfen für unser Glück, denn wir haben es verdient.“

Ich war so froh, dass alle für mich da waren, mir Halt gaben, mir Mut machten und mich in dieser schweren Zeit begleiteten.

 

Ein neuer Tag. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, ihm einige Sachen ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, darunter auch sein Handy. Das Passwort schrieb ich auf einen Zettel klebte ihn darauf.

Mit zitternden Händen packte ich die kleine Tasche, überlegte kurz ob ich ihm einen Brief schreiben sollte, aber verwarf den Gedanken wieder.

Mit Cas als Rückendeckung machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg.

Es schmerzte, zuzusehen, dass er sich so gut mit allen unterhielt, während ich nur still daneben saß. Ab und zu warf er mir Blicke zu und mein Herz hüpfte jedes Mal vor Freude in meiner Brust.

Irgendwie war ich froh, dass die Ärzte zur Visite kamen und wir wieder gehen konnten. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh, meinen Mann zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er sich an nichts erinnern konnte.

 

Mit Chuck hatte ich ein sehr langes Gespräch.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ihn seine Kinder besuchen, ich werde sie holen. Und du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?“, fragte er als er in das Taxi stieg.

„Ich habe mich heute im Spiegel angeschaut und bin der Meinung ich muss was für mich machen, so wie ich aussehe kann er sich ja nicht wieder in mich verlieben“, lächelte ich und winkte zum Abschied hinterher.

Beim Friseur kreisten meine Gedanken erneut um Gabriel.

Chuck hatte einen guten Einfluss auf ihn, das hatte er schon immer und das wusste ich.

Am späten Nachmittag legte ich mich ins Bett, rollte mich in die Embryo-Stellung zusammen und drückte Gabriels Kissen fest an mich.

 _‚Wie mag der Tag verlaufen sein? Konnten Gabriels Kinder und Chuck etwas bewirken?_ _Hat er in sein Handy geschaut? Kann er sich an etwas erinnern?_ _Will er sich überhaupt erinnern?‘_

Tausend Fragen schwirrten in meinem Kopf.

Ich sah sein Gesicht vor mir. Seine Augen zeigten in den letzten Tage keinerlei Emotionen. Keine Leidenschaft, kein Verlangen, keine Liebe nach mir, kein Funkeln, kein Strahlen. In seinen Augen war ich eine Fremde. Ein x-beliebiger Fan auf einer der Conventions. Zweifel kamen auf.

Gabriel war ein offener Mensch, aber in den letzten Tagen war er mir gegenüber total verschlossen. Keine Fragen über unsere Beziehung … nichts. Und dafür gab es nur zwei Gründe. Entweder er wollte mich nicht mehr, oder er hatte Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen, oder zu machen. So wie ich. Angst, bei ihm zu sein. Angst davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden.

 _‚Er hat sich doch schon einmal in mich verliebt, warum nicht wieder ...?!_ _Wenn seine Erinnerung nicht mehr wiederkommen würde, ich würde auch noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen ... oder war das bisher bereits unsere Chance?‘_

 

Irgendwann fiel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte ich hoch und sah auf mein Handy. Chuck.

‚Wir habe heute ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel gebracht. Seine Kinder habe ihm von der Scheidung erzählt und ich ihm von der Hochzeit. Nicht zu viel, wir wissen ja dass wir ihn nicht überanstrengen dürfen. Reaktion hat er nicht viel gezeigt aber es war ein Anfang. Kiss. Chuck‘

‚Danke. Kiss‘, schrieb ich zurück und atmete tief durch.

Immerhin. Ein Anfang.

Lächelnd schloss ich meine Augen, als mein Handy erneut piepste. Gabriel.

Ich starrte auf das Gerät und mich durchzuckte ein heißer Schauer aber mein Gehirn leitete den Reiz nicht an meinen Zeigefinger weiter und dieser bewegte sich nicht, denn ich hatte Angst die Nachricht zu öffnen.

Dann piepste es erneut. Wieder von Gabriel.

‚Wir müssen reden‘

Die zweite:

‚Vergiß das. Kannst du bitte vorbeikommen, ich muss mit dir reden‘

Ich musste schmunzeln, denn genau das war mein Mann.

‚Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen, es ist kurz nach 2 Uhr morgens. Smiley. Ich komme am Vormittag. Eva‘, schrieb ich zurück.

‚Warum schläfst du nicht?‘

‚Warum schläfst du nicht?‘

‚Ich muss über vieles nachdenken‘

‚Genauso wie ich‘

‚Schlaf ein wenig, du hast Augenringe. Smiley‘

‚Wenn du dich schon nicht an mich erinnern kannst, hast du wenigstens deinen Humor noch‘

‚Wir sehen uns‘

Ein Anfang.

 

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand ich am nächsten Tag vor der Türe des Krankenzimmers.

Donna und Jody waren bei ihm und zwischen Kichern und Lachen begrüßten wir uns liebevoll.

„Wir müssen wieder, unser Flug geht bald“, sagte Donna nach einigen Minuten. Sie zwinkerte mir zu und Jody flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Wir sehen uns am Set.“

 

„Setz dich“, sagte Gabriel und ich holte mir einen Stuhl.

„Hör zu Eva“, fing er an und räusperte sich. Leise seufzend schloss ich meine Augen.

„Was?“, fragte er erschrocken.

„Nichts … es ist nur, vergiss es“, lächelte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Habe … habe ich was Falsches gesagt?“

„Nein, schon ok. Du hast mich nur schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr Eva genannt“, sagte ich und spürte wieder Tränen aufsteigen.

Ich schluckte sie hinunter und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sondern?“

„Kosenamen. Honey, Sweetie, Baby … bitte vergiß es, das war dumm von mir“, flüsterte ich und senkte den Kopf.

Dass es auch für ihn nicht leicht, das merkte ich und verfluchte mich in diesem Augenblick, ihn mit solchen Belanglosigkeiten zu konfrontieren.

„Es tut mir leid“, erwiderte er.

„Nein … nein, du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, bitte rede weiter.“

„Es … es tut mir leid, dass ich mich an alles erinnern kann, nur nicht an dich. Du scheinst ein wichtiger Teil in meinem Leben zu sein. Ich möchte so gerne, aber ich kann nicht.“

„Gabriel, ich will nichts falsch machen, ich will dich nicht überfordern, ich gebe dir alle Zeit die du brauchst“, antwortete ich und sah ihm in die Augen.

Es war schwer für mich. Es war so verdammt schwer. Mein Kopf schmerzte, mein Herz schmerzte, ich hatte eiskalte Finger und zitterte leicht. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und so sehr ich es auch versuchte, diese konnte ich nicht mehr hinunterschlucken.

„Und jetzt sind wir da wo wir hinwollen“, schmunzelte mein Mann und ich seufzte.

 _‚Will er wirklich Abstand nehmen? Wir wohnen gemeinsam in einem Haus._ _Gut, zur Not kann ich ja in den Trailer ziehen.‘_

Ängstlich sah ich ihn an und seufzte. Aber wenn er das wollte, dann würde ich natürlich zustimmen. Auch wenn mir das Herz brechen würde. Unzählige Gedanken schossen durch meinen Kopf und ich musste mir selber eine innerliche Ohrfeige geben, um dem zu folgen was er sagte.

 

„Ich will mich erinnern und ich möchte dich bitten dass du mir dabei hilfst. Geh bitte nicht auf Abstand, meine Gefühle habe ich noch. Ich bin nicht aus Stein und es tut mir weh dich so verzweifelt zu sehen. Bleib bei mir und hilf mir, bitte. Für mich, für uns. Wir sind verheiratet und das muss einen Grund haben.“

Seit Tagen verspürte ich plötzlich wieder Hoffnung.

„Wirklich?“, murmelte ich mit bebenden Lippen, während die Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen.

Dann sah ich ein kleines Funkeln in seinen Augen. Ein Funkeln, das ich seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte und mir wurde warm um mein Herz.

„Wirklich“, antwortete er und auch aus seinen Augenwinkeln bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg.

Er nahm meine Hand in seine und ich lachte unter Tränen.

Der tonnenschwere Stein, der mir vom Herzen fiel konnte sich niemand vorstellen.

„Ich kann mir nicht im Entferntesten ausmalen, was du in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hast, es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dieser Augenblick … war alles wert“, lächelte ich und drückte seine Hand.

Plötzlich stöhnte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was?“, fragte ich erschrocken und sprang vom Stuhl auf.

„Ich … keine Ahnung“, antwortete er kopfschüttelnd.

Als ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter legte stöhnte er noch einmal und erschrocken zog ich sie wieder zurück.

„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?!“

„Nein, nein, alles gut“, murmelte er und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Du hast mich getriggert“, kicherte er und ich hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Ich habe was?“

„Flashbacks, Bildfetzen, Erinnerungen, nicht eindeutig erkennbar aber …“, sagte er und legte sich erschöpft in das Kissen zurück.

„Gabriel, so etwas kann aber auch gefährlich werden, wenn es zuviel wird ruf bitte den Arzt. Versprich mir das. Er hat mir erklärt, dass jeder Körper anders darauf reagiert und ich will nicht dass du dich überanstrengst, das würde ich kein zweites Mal überleben“, sagte ich eindringlich und seufzte. Denn ich kannte meinen Sturbock. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann sorgte er auch dafür, dass er das bekam.

„Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut.“

„Hast du dir die Fotos auf deinem Handy angeschaut, oder deinen Sms-Verlauf?“

„Noch nicht.“

„Dann lass mich bitte bei dir sein, wenn du das machst. Gib dir Zeit. Ich meine es ernst!“

Dass Gabriel stark war, das wusste ich. Aber dennoch machte ich mir Sorgen, was passieren könnte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, winkte er lässig ab und tätschelte meine Hand.

„Mittagessen, Mr.****“, rief eine Krankenschwester, stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und verschwand wieder.

Gabriel humpelte zum Tisch und hob den Plastikdeckel vom Teller.

„Ich werde hier noch verhungern“, seufzte er und stocherte im Kartoffelbrei.

„Wenn wir zu Hause sind, koche ich dir etwas Anständiges“, grinste ich.

„Du kannst kochen?“

„Mein Beruf.“

„Da habe ich ja eine gute Wahl getroffen“, erwiderte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Wie geht’s deinem Knöchel?“

„In ein paar Tagen kommt der Gips herunter“, murmelte er mit vollem Mund und deutete mir mich zu setzen.

„Willst du auch was?“

„Iss, damit du groß und stark wirst“, schmunzelte ich.

 

Als ich nächsten Morgen auf die Uhr sah, stellte ich erstaunt fest, dass ich tatsächlich elf Stunden geschlafen hatte. Richtig durchgeschlafen seit Tagen.

Ich ging hinunter in die Küche, machte mir Kaffee und trank sie aus Gabriels Tasse.

_‚Gestern war ein guter Tag‘_

Vor mich hinlächelnd, war ich mit den Gedanken bereits im Krankenhaus und wollte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch stellen. Stattdessen wackelte sie aber, flog auf den Boden und zerbrach.

„Scheiße“, stöhnte ich als ich die Scherben aufsammelte und mich in die Hand schnitt.

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich panisch, als ich Gabe kreidebleich im Bett liegen sah.

„Den nächsten Einlauf darfst du mir wieder geben, das war nicht angenehm“, stöhnte er.

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an und mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, bevor ich mich zu ihm auf das Bett setzte.  

„Du … du erinnerst dich daran?“

Er überlegte einen Augenblick und ich konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er selber kaum glauben konnte was er gerade gesagt hatte und dann nickte er lächelnd.

„Was ist passiert?“, murmelte er und strich vorsichtig über meine eingebundene Hand.

„Nicht schlimm“, schmunzelte ich, „aber ich schulde dir eine neue Kaffeetasse.“

Einen Moment sah er mich an und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Du hast meine Snoopy-Tasse kaputtgemacht?“, fragte er entsetzt.

Ich hatte ihm die Tasse gekauft. Wieder eine Erinnerung. Über meinen gesamten Körper zog sich eine Gänsehaut. Vor Glück hätte ich ihn küssen können. Aber soweit waren wir noch nicht, denn ich wollte nichts überstrapazieren.

„Spinnen … du hast Angst vor Spinnen und deine Nichte heißt Lisa und … und … du hattest einen schwarzen VW-Golf … und …“, rief er aufgeregt und ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Shh … langsam Romeo.“

„Romeo“, wiederholte er und ich konnte sehen dass er wieder einen Flashback hatte.

 Sein Herz raste, genauso wie meines.

„Beruhige dich“, lächelte ich und er legte sich erschöpft in das Kissen zurück.

„Ich bin so müde“, flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du ein wenig schläfst, und ich komme in ein paar Stunden noch einmal vorbei?“, sagte ich leise und streichelte über seine Wange.

Er brummte und ich blieb noch einen Augenblick, bevor ich leise die Türe hinter mir schloss.

 

_‚Gabriel kann sich wieder erinnern, die Scherben setzten sich langsam wieder zusammen. Alles wird wieder gut‘_

Im Park genoss ich die warme Frühlingsluft und atmete erleichtert tief durch.

_‚Von nun an wird es wieder bergauf gehen und ich werde meinen Ehemann zurückbekommen‘_

In diesem Moment war ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.

 

Da ich riesigen Hunger hatte, machte ich mich auf zum Set um mit den anderen zu essen.

„Das sind tolle Neuigkeiten“, lächelte Cas und nahm mich in eine Umarmung.

„Ich wusste es, es wird alles wieder gut“, antwortete Sam und ich nickte lächelnd.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte ich damit Kuchen zu backen. In zwei Tagen würde Gabriel entlassen werden und ich wollte mich auf den zwei Krankenstation dafür bedanken.

Mein Handy piepste. Gabriel.

‚Hey Honey, ich weiß ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, aber ich habe mein Handy durchforstet.

Ich kann mich an alles erinnern. Komm schnell zu mir, ich liebe dich‘

Wieder und wieder las ich diese Nachricht und Freudentränen liefen über mein Gesicht.

Als ich gerade meine Schürze abnehmen wollte, durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz meinen Körper, dass ich mich keuchend am Tisch festhalten musste. Fassungslos starrte ich auf meine zitternden Hände und in dem Moment wusste ich, dass etwas passiert war.

„Gabriel!“

 

Hals über Kopf stürzte ich in das Krankenzimmer und fand ein leeres Bett vor.  

„Wo?“

Die nackte Panik überkam mich und planlos lief ich auf der Station auf und ab.

„Wo ist mein Mann, Mr. ****?“, rief ich und packte eine Schwester am Arm.

„In der Notaufnahme, ich bringe Sie hin“, antwortete sie und wir eilten zum Lift.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ich kann Ihnen nichts Näheres sagen, es tut mir leid.“

„Ich bin seine Frau, was ist passiert?“, schrie ich und die Tränen schnürten mir die Kehle zu.

„Ihr Mann hatte einen Herzstillstand, es tut mir leid, ich weiß nichts Näheres“, antwortete sie.

 

Ich hatte das Gefühl wir durchquerten zweimal das gesamte Krankenhaus, so lange schien es zu dauern, bis wir endlich in der Notaufnahme ankamen.

 _‚Bitte, das kann doch alles jetzt nicht wahr sein_!‘

„Ich will zu meinem Mann, bitte“, schluchzte ich, doch die Schwester hielt mich von der Tür zurück.

Minuten vergingen, die mir wie Stunden vorkamen. Betend, bangend, hoffend.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, es wird gleich jemand kommen“, antwortete die Schwester und ich ließ mich in den Sessel fallen.

„Mrs. ****?“, sagte der Arzt und ich sprang auf, „ihr Mann hatte einen Herzstillstand, wir konnten ihn reanimieren, er ist soweit stabil.“

„Danke“, flüsterte ich, setzte mich und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen.

„Sie können jederzeit zu ihm“, lächelte er und ging den Gang entlang.

Erleichtert durchatmend versuchte mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

 

Gabriel so zu sehen, zerriss mir fast das Herz. Wie vor einigen Tagen hing er wieder am Monitor.

Aus der Ecke holte ich mir einen Stuhl und schob ihn zum Bett, nahm seine Hand, küsste sie und drückte sie an meine Wange.

„Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich stinksauer sein müsste“, flüsterte ich unter Tränen.

Einige Augenblicke betrachtete ich ihn still.

Gabriel hatte die Augen geschlossen und war im Dämmerzustand.

„Deine Stärke ist mein Halt“, flüsterte ich, „deine Kraft ist mein Antrieb. Deine Zuversicht ist meine Hoffnung. Dein Herz ist mein Herz. Dein Leben ist mein Leben …“

„… Deine Liebe ist meine Liebe“, lächelte er und schlug die Augen auf.

„War es das wert?“, fragte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, jeden Herzschlag wert. Du warst es wert. Du bist es wert. Ich liebe dich“, antwortete er und drückte meine Hand.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Wieviel kann ein Mensch ertragen?


End file.
